


Creek Valentine

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tweek doms for a paragraph, Valentine's Day Fluff, but we been knew, cos i will never stop writing that, erics a bitch, this is basically just valentines cuteness, tweek wears thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Tweek and Craigs Valentines Day!





	Creek Valentine

Valentine’s Day was a day for couples to flaunt their relationships and singles to be bitter. Craig and Tweek were like any normal couple.

Craig had ordered Tweek coffee at Starbucks, and got the cup that had hearts on it. He gave Tweek his jacket to wear, and a box of dark chocolates. Tweek had gotten Craig a new hat, similar to his normal hat but he was growing out of that, this one had hearts. Tweek had also gotten him blue and green flowers “t-to, ngh, symbolize u-us.” Craig had smiled brightly. Tweek bought the two of them heart shaped cookies, and they walked to school.

Tweek munched on the cookie and held Craigs hand. They stopped at their lockers, which were beside each other, and talked while getting out books. Craig pulled Tweek towards him. Tweek stumbled and blushed “C-Craig?” Tweek asked. Craig gave him a lazy smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly. Tweek kissed him back. “Happy Valentine’s Day” Craig mumbled. Tweek blushed “h-happy, ngh, Valentine’s.” Craig rested his hands on Tweeks hips “we could skip.” Tweek shook his head “n-no, ngh, we could g-get in, gah, trouble.” Craig pouted “they wouldn’t punish us.” Tweek twitched “y-yeah but, ngh, w-we would have t-to, gah, makeup all t-that work, ngh, and that’s t-too much, hng, p-pressure.” Craig kissed his cheek “we don’t have to. Do whatever makes you comfortable.” Tweek smiled “t-thank you.”

Craig grabbed Tweeks hand and they walked to class. Craig’s desk was behind Tweeks. Craig played with Tweeks hair during brakes.

“Pssst.” Craig said to Tweek. Tweek tilted his head “hmm.” “Turn around” Craig whispered. Tweek turned around. Craig leaned over his desk and kissed him. Tweek blushed “C-Craig.” He squeaked. Craig smiled and kissed him again. “Yo. Can you not?” Cartman whispered. Craig flipped him off “I’ll kiss my boyfriend when I want to.” Tweek blushed “n-not, ngh, in class.” Craig frowned. “Rejected” Cartman snorted. Craig glared “at least I can get laid. Unlike you.” Cartman glared at him. “You don’t wanna start shit with me, Tucker.” Craig glared back “come at me, Eric.” Tweek turned around “both of y-you, ngh, shut the fuck up.” He said angrily, glaring at the two. Craig looked down and started taking notes. Cartman, who wasn’t easily shut up, fell silent under Tweeks anger.

After class Craig trailed behind Tweek. Tweeks anger was still evident and Craig didn’t want to push him. Tweek spun around and pushed Craig against the locker “apologize.” Craig’s eyes widened “for what?”

“You, ngh, m-made me e-embarrassed and, gah, n-nervous during class. At least g-give me, gah, warning b-before you kiss me.”

Craig nodded “I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“For kissing you during class without asking for permission.”

“Now, ngh, s-say it together.”

“I’m sorry for kissing you during class without asking permission, it won’t happen again.”

“You, ngh, b-bet your ass it w-won’t.”

“Sorry.”

Tweek rolled his eyes and stood on his toes to kiss Craig. “Wow. Tweeks dominant.” Stan said from behind Tweek. Tweek turned around “h-how much of t-that, ngh, did you h-hear?” “All of it” Stan laughed “who knew Tweek could be dominant?” Craig flushed “I promise I’m usually dominant. But sometimes Tweek gets, aggressive? But the good kind.” Stan nodded “I know the feeling. Kyle gets like that from time to time.” Craig and Stan sighed happily. Tweek scrunched up his nose “y-you two are, ngh, g-gross. Carry my b-books, honey?” Tweek asked. Craig nodded and grabbed Tweeks books. “By the way, Stan” Craig started “you should go get Kyle. Looks like he’s about to fight fatass.” Stan turned around with an angry sigh and ran towards the two boys.

At lunch Tweek told Craig to go before him. Craig questioned why, but Tweek just pushed him. Tweek ran to the kitchens “c-can I, ngh, have t-the cake?” He asked the cafeteria ladies. The one nodded and grabbed the cake from the freezer. He had gotten an ice cream cake in the shape of a heart. Tweek shook as he walked towards their lunch table.

He set the cake down in front of Craig “h-happy Valentine, ngh, honey.” Craigs eyes lit up “honey” he mumbled. Tweek smiled nervously “d-do you, ngh, like i-it?” Craig pulled Tweek onto his lap and kissed him “I love you.” Craig breathed and kissed Tweek. “Can I have a piece while you two are occupied?” Craig flipped him off. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craigs neck and pulled him closer. Clyde whined “do you have to be cute right now? The cakes going to melt.” That made Criag pull away from Tweeks lips. Tweek panted “w-we, ngh, eating now?” Craig nodded “I don’t wanna cut it, so let’s just use spoons and scoop this shit.” Craig got a spoonful and put it up to Tweeks mouth. Tweek parted his lips and Craig fed him the ice cream cake. Tweek hummed happily and opened his mouth again. Craig snorted and fed the both of them.

Clyde sighed “you ever feel like a third wheel?” He asked Token and Jimmy. They both nodded and grabbed spoonful’s of the cake. Tweek giggled when Craig fed him the ice cream and kissed him after. “That’s how I want to eat the rest of this cake.” Token groaned “keep your kinks away from this table.” Tweek whipped his head towards them “I f-forgot we, ngh, were i-in school.” Craig smiled “how far would you have gone?” Tweek flushed “pretty, ngh, f-far.” Craig laughed “maybe when we get home” he fed Tweek some more ice cream cake. Tweek grabbed a strawberry and placed half in Craigs mouth. Craig smiled when Tweek closed him mouth around the other half. Craig closed the small distance between their lips and kissed Tweek. Tweek blushed and pulled away after a second “w-we’re still, ngh, at s-school.” Craig swiped his thumb across Tweeks bottom lip and collected the little juice on it. He licked his thumb. Tweek shuddered “C-Craig?” Craig nodded “yeah, honey?”

“M-maybe I, ngh, wanna s-skip.”

Craig raised an eyebrow “you sure?” Tweek nodded. “Y’all gonna fuck?” Clyde asked. Craig nodded “I’m hoping.” Tweek buried his face in Craigs neck. Craig picked Tweek up with one arm, and grabbed the cake with the other hand. Tweek wrapped himself around Craig.  Craig walked out the school.

“Are they allowed to do that?” Clyde asked. Token shook his head “no, but no one’s gonna stop them.”

Craig walked into Tweeks and put the ice cream away. He maneuvered Tweek so that he could lightly push Tweek down onto the couch. Tweek leaned up to kiss Craig “I, ngh, bought n-new thigh, gah, highs.” Craig sat up “go put them on honey.” Tweek giggled and ran to his room.

T: comr on up

C: I can tell this is gonna be good

Craig opened Tweeks door to see Tweek lounging on his bed, phone in hand. Tweek was shirtless, he had on red boxers. His thigh highs were white with red hearts. Craig stared at him. His eyes drifted to Tweeks neck where a red collar with a metal heart in this middle. Craig shivered. Tweek sat up and held out his arms “come h-here.” Craig walked over in a trance. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craigs neck and pulled him into a kiss. “I have, ngh, a-another Valentines present.” Tweek whispered. Craig smiled, already knowing where this was going.

**Author's Note:**

> im single and bitter so im living through fan fiction. also happy valentines day my lovelies!!


End file.
